Starting Over
by Side.Kick.Of.Fury
Summary: There I was again. Sick with leukemia in a small mountain town. Oh, and in a damn orphanage, back to square one. Funny how I always end up at crappy square one, it seems to enjoy bringing me back.Swearing... Kenny/Oc


My name is Celeste Rivers, and I have leukemia, It's better, and I can do things any other kid would, but I still have to visit the doctor every two weeks. My adoptive mother decided that she can't take care of me anymore because ever since she and her husband divorced she's been struggling with her low income, and my illness takes most of the money as soon as she gets it, because of the appointments and how I've had relapses every once and a while. I'm fine with that, I was never close, considering I only lived with her for a year. It's not the longest time, but to me it's even longer. Doctors said that I wouldn't live another year when I was 13, and yet 2 years later I'm still here. So now is dropping me off at the South Park Orphanage, where I'll be staying until someone adopts me or I turn 18.

"I'm sorry Celeste, but-" I cut her off, I knew why she was abandoning me. I'm messed up, and no one wants a messed up child, especially if they aren't even yours.

"You don't have to explain. I get it, and I don't blame you." I get out of the car and walk into the orphanage. Little kids running around and playing, even though they ended up in a place people are thankful they don't have to go. Adjusting my guitar case strap I started to walk into the office, carrying my light suitcase. The only thing I packed were some clothes that I loved and things I couldn't part with, like my notebook and a old jewelry box i've had since i could remember. I sat across from plump lady wearing a corny Christmas Sweater with a reindeer.

" I'm Celeste, I'm supposed to stay here now."She sighed, as if annoyed that she had one more mouth to feed even though she got money from the government.

"Very well, I'll get Marcus to show you your new room, MARCUS GET YOU ASS DOWN HERE!" just yelled in my ear, and I don't exactly like that. Before I could yell at her, a boy came down with blue black hair they was up to his shoulders.

"Hey, come with me." I stood up and followed him all the way to the second floor, where he pointed to a door that when I opened it had old wooden stairs that led to the attic. I walked up to find a dusty room with a rustic style desk and an old bed that looked like it hadn't been used in years," This is the only room we have left, no ones used it since forever." Marcus' voice cut through my thoughts, but when I turned around he was already gone and the door was closed.

Setting down my guitar case, I opened my suitcase on the bed. Taking out my clothes, I found a rack in the corner to put them on, and put my jewelry box on the desk. Pulling out the old iPod shuffle I had, I began listening to 'Two is better than one' by Boys Like Girls. I look out the window to find a tree that looked sturdy enough for me to climb to the roof, so i took a book and started climbing. When I got up, I immersed myself in the book, about a girl who finds out her father is a famous actor after her mom dies, called 'Spoiled'.

I was interrupted when I heard footsteps on the roof, and then I stood up and looked around."Who's there?I know you're here, don't bother hiding."About a minute later i heard a voice.

"My name's Mysterion, defender of South Park, what's your name?" I felt my heart accelerate, from what little i could see of his face, he was handsome.

"Celeste, nice to meet you, I've read that comic about the real Mysterion. Nice replica of his costume." He frowns, as if I said something untrue.

"It's not a replica, I'm really Mysterion." I roll my eyes, like he was really a superhero.

"Yeah, right. And I'm rich and famous. Dude, your not Mysterion, you wouldn't be here on my roof, you would be fighting , If you were you would prove it by fighting me." I sit back down and go back to strumming my guitar, not singing, just listening to the sounds of the night.

"Fine, I'll prove it." I rolled my eyes again and turned to face him, getting in to my fighting stance. I tried to punch him, but he caught my fist and made it so I was facing the other way with my arm twisted, and i yelped. I had taken Jujitsu and was a black belt, so I was surprised that he could beat me. He let go of my arm as soon as i voiced my pain, and sat down.

"Okay, maybe you are Mysterion, but why aren't you, y'know, fighting crime?" I cradled my arm and sat down. After a while he plopped down next to me.

"I already finished for tonight, all there was to fight tonight was a drunk hobo trying to steal some girl's purse. He passed out after a few minutes." I laughed and laid down.

Turning to him, I said,"I wish I had a superpower. I'm a black belt, but that's as close as I'll get. Maybe I could help you, I guess?" I din't expect him to agree.

"I'd like that." Even with his scratchy voice, I could tell he really meant it.I had been fighting crime with Mysterion, and it was the highlight of my days, but soon school started.

The first day of school I woke up an hour before I had to, at 5. It was a good thing, since I was the only one up, I could have more time to get ready, and take a shower and style my hair first. I decided on a girly floral dress that went a little above my knees with a skinny belt and my old converse to give it a more vintage feel. As soon as I was dressed, I decided to let my strawberry blonde hair to stay in it's naturally lazy curls and just used a sparkly headband . I loped down to the kitchen and decided on a green apple, took the messenger bag that (who told me her name the day after I came to the orphanage) left on the counter, and began to walk to the bus stop


End file.
